Memory
by Haruka Suko
Summary: Sap, Angst, Duo Bash, Death Pairing: 31, 21, 13 Rating: R


Title: Memory  
  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17x@a...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
  
Pairing: read and find out.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Sap, Angt, and Violence  
  
Notes: I cried writing this fic. =.( Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
***Dreams and Thoughts  
  
~~Flashes  
  
Wing Zero, fought the Leos and Taurus's, fearless. Heero was just finishing some miner details. He had collected the information he needed, and had destroyed the base. Now he faced 3 Leos and 2 Taurus's. Not a problem for The Perfect Soldier.   
  
Suddenly, a massive explosion threw Heero and Wing Zero backwards. The explosion destroyed everything in site. The only survivor was, Wing Zero and its contents.   
  
--------   
  
"Yo! Heero! Wake up man" Duo yelled. Heero slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Duo and Quatre.   
  
"What happen?" Heero asked, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"You got into a big explosion, but your ok, just a bump on the head" Duo said. Quatre leaned over.   
  
"Duo remember, Sally said he might have a concussion or memory lost or something worst!" Quatre whispered in Duo's ear.   
  
*Oh yeah! Ok then lets see* Duo thought evilly.   
  
"So you probably wanna see Trowa?" Duo said, with a bit of a sour tone. He really disliked Trowa after he won Heero's heart; Duo had developed a certain 'hate' for the tall pilot.   
  
"Trowa? Who's Trowa?" Heero asked confused. "And who are you two?" He asked suspiciously. Quatre gasped, Duo smiled. * Well now I can have some fun! Trowa's on a mission for a week and Heero's all mines!!* Duo smiled even wider at the thought.   
  
Quatre saw the look Duo was sporting and wasn't to sure he liked what he was thinking.   
  
"Koi! Its me Duo, and this is Quatre, remember?" Duo said acting offended. Quatre stayed quiet.   
  
"Koi? That means...you and I are ......together, right?" Heero asked trying to figure things out. Duo hugged him. Heero slowly and unsurely returned the hug. * This feels.....Strange* Heero thought.   
  
They told Heero, about everything in his life, except one major thing. Trowa Barton. Duo only told him that Trowa was just a fellow Gundam pilot.   
  
--------   
  
Throughout the week, Duo had moved Heero's things into his room, without Heero noticing, and enjoyed being his 'koi'. He discovered that Heero could be very sweet, he even got small little flowers from time to time from Heero. Duo got to taste what Trowa 'had'.   
  
Heero started to act more and more like himself; he was usually on his laptop and/or working on Wing.   
  
Sally had come over twice to see if he was alright, but found it really suspicious that he and Duo were calling each other 'koi', when just a month ago, Trowa had told her, him and Heero were engaged. Heero had proposed, but didn't want to tell the others yet; he wasn't ready to make a big deal of it. But Sally firmly remembered a beaming Trowa Barton.   
  
She decided to talk to someone both she and Trowa trusted, Chang Wufei. She found him meditating in the garden behind the house.   
  
"Wufei, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must talk with you" She said, looking down at him. Wufei nodded a sign for her to continue.   
  
"Have you noticed that Duo and Heero are.....Together?" She asked. Wufei nodded.   
  
"What's going on?" She asked concerned, "Did Heero and Trowa break up and I didn't know about it?"   
  
"No, Duo lied to Heero about Trowa when he lost his memory, injustice" Wufei said calmly.   
  
"You mean, Duo told him that he was his koi, not Trowa" Sally said, Wufei nodded. "Wufei, we have to do something" Sally said.   
  
"No! They have to work this out on their own. If they really love each other, they will figure it out" Wufei said, with his eyes still closed.   
  
"Trowa's coming back today isn't he?" She asked, He nodded.   
  
--------   
  
Trowa got off his Gundam.   
  
*Finely home! Now a can see Heero! Oh how I've missed him* Trowa thought. He got out of the hanger and spotted Heero, he smiled.   
  
"Heero!" Trowa yelled, as he quickly made his way to him, hugging him.   
  
"Oh koi, I missed you so much" Trowa said, still hugging him, while taking in Heero's unique smell. Trowa noticed Heero wasn't hugging him back, so he pull back and looked at him.   
  
"Heero? What's wrong?" Trowa asked concerned. Heero backed up.   
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked uncertain. "And why are you calling me koi? I already have a koi" Heero said taking an other step backwards. Trowa's eyes widened.   
  
"Heero, its me, Trowa" Trowa said deeply hurt.   
  
"Trowa, hn, the HeavyArms pilot" Heero said more to himself then Trowa.   
  
"Yes, me, and I'm your koi, remember? Heero what's wrong? Did I do something?" Trowa asked taking a step closer to him.   
  
Heero looked him right in the eyes. "Your not my koi, I don't know you" Heero said coldly.   
  
Heero saw Trowa's heart shatter threw his eyes. Trowa tried to touch him, but Heero moved out of his reach, and walked away. Trowa's eyes watered.   
  
"Heero?" He whispered in a small hurt voice, watching Heero go into the hanger.   
  
Duo and Quatre as well as Wufei, witnessed everything from the house. Duo and Quatre from the front door, and Wufei from his unoticed bedroom window.   
  
"Duo, look at Trowa, we can't do this we have to tell Heero the truth." Quatre pleaded.   
  
"No way! Besides, now Trowa's all hurt and heart broken, so there's your chance! You want him, go get him!" Duo said. *Now its his turn to be heart broken* Duo thought, as he returned to sitting on the sofa, watching TV.   
  
"But Duo, Trowa made his feelings clear to me last year, remember, he only thinks of me as a friend nothing else." Quatre said, sitting next to Duo, who just shrugged.   
  
They heard the front door slam, someone running upstairs, and an other door slamming.   
  
--------   
  
Trowa hadn't left his room sense he arrived. He had taken a shower and was now looking around the room. All of Heero's belongings were gone. Trowa started to panic, he looked in the closet, found only his things. He looked in the dresser and in the nightstand on Heero's bedside, all empty. He ran back to the bathroom, all of Heero's toiletries were gone as well.   
  
Trowa fell onto his bed. It was 10pm and he was exhausted from the mission, and now, he came home to find out, his pride and joy, his love, his koi, his Heero-Bear, left him. Trowa grabbed a holed of Heero's pillow, smelling him on the fabric, and let his shattered heart cry, till he fell asleep.   
  
--------   
  
Trowa had been back for a month now. He had found out what Duo and Quatre had done. But he wasn't going to say a word. Heero looked 'happy', and that's all he wanted, for his love to be happy even if it wasn't with him. But it hurt more then any pain he had ever known. He kept his mask on during the day, but at night, his mask fell and his emotions came out.   
  
Trowa laid down on what used to be 'their' bed. He faced the window, his back to the door, and he clung on to the only thing left behind from Heero, his pillow. He was crying again, for the millionth time sense he was back.   
  
"...Heero.....::::sniff::::.......Heero......" He cried over and over.   
  
Wufei heard him cry every night, as he passed by Trowa's bedroom door.   
  
"Injustice" He whispered to himself, staring at Duo's bedroom door down the hall, as if to burn wholes into it.   
  
--------   
  
"Heero! It's been a month! Why don't you want to make love?" Duo barked.   
  
"I just don't......." He answered, turning over, his back facing Duo.   
  
"Humph!" Duo sighed and turned over as well and laid down to sleep.*You could hear him fucking Trowa almost every night! Sometimes more then once! And I can't even get him horny! I tag his ear, nothing, I kiss him, he kisses back but never the way he would kiss Trowa, so... hungry. I even touched his dick!, that got him hard just like any guy , but he wouldn't let me do anything about it* Duo angrily thought, trying to fall asleep.   
  
Heero was having his own thoughts, about a certain tall pilot. *I caught him looking at me so pleadingly and....hurt. And I feel so 'hot' around him or when I see him. This is so....unsettle ling.* He thought, falling asleep.   
  
****Dream****   
  
~~Wing Zero and HeavyArms fighting against OZ~~   
  
~~HeavyArms moving in front of Wing Zero, protecting him from the attack~~  
  
~~"Your hurt, let me help you" Trowa bandaging Heero~~  
  
~~Heero making Trowa laugh~~  
  
~~"Heero I love you, your all I have"~~   
  
~~Trowa moaning underneath Heero, as they're making love~~  
  
~~Trowa's face as he climaxes, screaming Heero's name~~  
  
~~"Trowa your my world"~~  
  
~~"Heero hold me"~~  
  
~~Heero holding Trowa in bed~~  
  
~~"Trowa marry me" "Yes Heero yes!~~  
  
****End Dream****   
  
Heero snapped awake, sitting up quickly, sweating and breathing hard.   
  
*That dream.....it was so real* He thought. Heero got out of bed, still dressed in boxers and a T-shirt. *I have to end this, I'm with Duo!* He thought as he left the room.   
  
Duo turned to face the door. *Where is he going?*   
  
--------   
  
Heero made his way down the hall, to Trowa's bedroom. He stood outside the door, hearing someone crying, he softly opened the door and looked inside, what he saw was soul touching;   
  
Trowa's bare back was to him, the sheet hug over Trowa's hip, he shaked while sobbing and crying into a pillow.   
  
".....::::sniff:::....Heero....::::sniff:::::...." Trowa quietly cried.   
  
Heero's eyes soften, as he saw that he obviously meant something to Trowa.   
  
"Trowa" He called quietly. Trowa stopped moving and quickly turned around, sitting up. His face stained of millions of tears.   
  
"Heero....." Trowa whispered, shyly pulling up the covers around him.   
  
Heero walked towards him. He reached out and caressed Trowa's face. Trowa was looking up at him, till Heero touched him, he closed his eyes, placing his hand over Heero's.   
  
"I'm sorry I don't remember, but I'm with Duo now, and what we had ......is over. I'm sorry Trowa" Heero said as gently as he could.   
  
More tears fell from Trowa's closed eyes. *NO! Heero don't leave me........please.....* Trowa mentally cried.   
  
Heero turned to leave but Trowa grabbed his hand.   
  
"Please.....kiss me, one last time......." Trowa barely managed to say. Trowa looked so hurt, so sad, and so alone, Heero couldn't turn away. He turned back to Trowa, leaned down and kissed him. Trowa clung on to Heero's shirt with his fists, kissing Heero with everything he had. *Goodbye......my love* Trowa thought as tears fell down his face as he kissed Heero, one last time....*Please don't forget me......when I'm gone....*   
  
Heero pulled away gently. *Oh Trowa, his kiss, he really does love me......I'm so sorry I don't remember* He left the room.   
  
Trowa sat in the dark of his room, staring at the closed door.   
  
"I love you........Heero-Bear....." Trowa whispered.   
  
--------   
  
Heero quietly returned to his room. *I hate this, the feels so.....wrong!* He thought laying back down.   
  
"Where the hell did you go?" Duo asked.   
  
"To see Trowa" Heero answered.   
  
"Trowa? Why?" Duo asked angrily.   
  
"I kissed him good-bye." Heero told him.   
  
Duo was speechless, and didn't press the subject.   
  
Heero could get that picture out of his head. Trowa's sad, hurt face with all those tears, all for him. And that kiss, that desperate kiss Trowa gave him..........   
  
--------   
  
"Heero come on it's 10:30pm , Let's go to bed" Duo wined, as Heero was doing some touch ups on his Gundam.   
  
"You go, I'll finish up, and then go" Heero said. Duo didn't feel like arguing, so he left Heero to work.   
  
About an hour later Heero was done.   
  
"Finished" He said backing up, to admire the work, but he didn't notice the grease on the panel, and slipped. Heero fell from the panel of the cockpit door, and landed on the concrete floor of the hanger. Heero laid unconscious for 20 minutes or so.   
  
--------   
  
"Tonight, I'll end it, its to hard, Heero I'm sorry, but I'm weak" Trowa said to himself, walking outside behind the hanger, with a gun in his hand.   
  
--------   
  
Heero slowly sat up groaning, and rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"Oh...I gotta ask Trowa for one of his magic massages" then it hit him. "Trowa! Ohmygod! I remember, I remember everything. The explosion. Quatre and Duo......Duo lied to me" He remembered what happen when Trowa came home. Trowa's heart shattered at his words, telling him he didn't know him. Then the night he went to see Trowa after having that weird dream. How Trowa looked so lost.........the tears, so many tears because of him.........and that desperate good-bye kiss......   
  
"Oh Trowa........" Heero bowed his head in shame for hurting his koi, his fiancé Heero had tears running down his face.   
  
Suddenly Heero heard a gun shot. Heero stood and ran in the direction of the gunshot. He went to the back of the hanger out side and what he saw destroyed him;   
  
Trowa laid motionless on the floor, blood pooling around him from the single gun shot to the heart.   
  
"No! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero screamed running to the lifeless body of Trowa Barton. Heero knelt and hugged Trowa's body, rocking back and forth.   
  
"No, Trowa.......no" He cried over and over, tears furiously falling. He found a small peace of paper next to his love's body, half covered in blood, he pick it up and read it, holding on tightly to Trowa's body.   
  
'Heero, I love you so much, I wanted you to be happy and you are with Duo. But I can't watch that, my only love, the only thing I had in my life. Duo took the only thing I ever had, you. The only person that mattered to me that 'once' loved me, and I him. Now your gone, and I have nothing to live for.............Good-bye my Heero-Bear.'   
  
Heero crumbled the paper in his hand screaming Trowa's name.   
  
OWARI 


End file.
